


a birthday wish from both sides

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: birthday wishes [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, BUCKETS OF ANGST, F/F, Kinda, happy birthday historia, implied Bertholdt/Reiner, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia had never meant to tell Ymir her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a birthday wish from both sides

Historia had never meant to tell Ymir her birthday.

She found out anyway, of course, one day when in their barracks the girls were sharing stories and birthdays were mentioned.

Unsurprisingly, none of them had ever had great birthdays.

From then on, Historia remembered all of their birthdays, waking them up with a smile and some little present.

That cold winter morning, she woke up herself, not remembering it was her birthday.

She let herself stay in bed, not wanting to get out of what little warmth she had underneath the blanket. And then, she remembered what day it was.

Her sixteenth birthday.

Sitting up, everyone was still asleep. Maybe a bad dream had woken her. They were more common these days, without Ymir to shake her awake. She lit her candle carefully, shielding the light from her friends' faces.

Putting her socked feet on the floor, Historia left the room, footsteps making no sound. She pulled the door open, shutting it softly after her.

It was snowing. It always snowed on her birthday, or at least she remembered it like that.

The flakes fell softly, silently, and she shivered in the cold air. It was disconcerting, looking up at the white clouds and seeing all the tiny snowflakes coming down, but she enjoyed it.

One landed in her eyelashes, and she blinked, the tender skin around her eyes sensitive to its iciness.

Knowing she should go get some more rest, she watched the sky for just a few more seconds. She looked down to her candle, its small flame reminding her of something.

She brought it up to face level, mesmerized by its flickering, and then she blew it out with a wish.

_I wish that Ymir and I can be together again soon._

\--

Reiner woke her up roughly, broad hand on her shoulder.

“Cmon. We need to go.”

Ymir sat up immediately, climbing to her feet and stretching. Something nagged at her, and she paused. Bertholdt was asleep a few feet away, Reiner waking him up much more gently than he had for her.

Her voice was quiet, as she stared up into the sky.

“What day is it, do you know?”

Reiner didn’t look at her as he answered, more concentrated on getting Bertholdt up and moving.

“January 15th.”

Ymir laughed, the sound harsh in the quiet of a snowstorm.

She had hoped, this year, she would be around for Historia’s birthday. She deserved something special, and Ymir had been thinking about it.

(She also wondered, if that day in the woods during training, if that day might have been her birthday.)

A particularly big snowflake drifted down, and she stretched her hand out to catch it, her warm skin melting it faster than a normal human’s would have.

_Happy birthday, Historia. I hope this is all over soon._

 

**Author's Note:**

> let's pretend it's winter in canon right now, shall we?  
> happy birthday to my favorite fictional character <3  
> also if you think the last sentence is a reference to "When this is all over, marry me!" you're 100% right


End file.
